Molecular compounds are compounds where two or more compounds are bonded via a comparatively weak interaction other than covalent bonds as typified by a hydrogen bond and by van der Waals force. Because molecular compounds have a quality that allows them to dissociate into original component compounds by a simple manipulation, recently, their application has been anticipated in such spheres as selective separation of useful substances, chemical stabilization, non-volatilization, sustained release formulation, pulverization and the like.
One example of specific molecular compounds includes a clathrate compound and, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-6-166646 discloses clathrate compounds of tetraxis phenols with various organic compounds.
However, no molecular compound has been found which has satisfactory performance in selective separation, chemical stabilization, non-volatilization, sustained release formulation, pulverization and the like, due to problems in that the compounds are readily disintegrated by changes in external factors such as heat and pH, and compounds are easily dissociated in solutions in the conventional art.
The subject of the present invention is to provide a novel molecular compound which exhibits excellent performance in technical spheres such as selective separation of useful substances, chemical stabilization, non-volatilization, sustained release formation, pulverization and the like.